Of Ice Cream and Wicked Tongues
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: Flynn and Drake go out for ice cream and after discovering that Flynn prefers his ice cream in a cone, Drake decides to show Flynn the perks of eating ice cream in a bowl, with a spoon, by using only his very talented tongue. (Warnings Inside: Yaoi (Boy Love), Mild Sexual Themes; Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake)


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Of Ice Cream and Wicked Tongues~

An Uncharted Story

* * *

 **Title:** Of Ice Cream and Wicked Tongues

 **Words:** 1,852

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), fluff, dirty talk, mild sexual theme

 **Pairings:** Harry Flynn/Nathan Drake

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Uncharted, or it's characters, however I do find myself enjoying writing them immensely~

 **Summary:** Flynn and Drake go out for ice cream and after discovering that Flynn prefers his ice cream in a cone, Drake decides to show Flynn the perks of eating ice cream in a bowl, with a spoon, by using only his very talented tongue.

 **A/N:** I am so very sorry you guys for not posting anything yesterday but I just… seriously didn't feel up to writing, anything, at all… I didn't even manage to get in a word on my original stories, how sad is that? *sighs* Anyway, here, to make up for it, hopefully…

 **A/N 2:** I may or may not have left you guys with a cliffhanger that may or may not be continued. *smiles sheepishly* Don't kill me?

-0-

Flynn snorted in laughter at his lover as Nathan finished telling a tale of when he was younger, of an act that he'd done that was just short of stupid that had gotten him caught so Sully had to save his ass, _again_. "Oi! It wasn't _my_ fault! That stupid _pigeon_ gave my position away cause it wouldn't stop being annoying and it just _wouldn't go away_ …" Drake pouted, crossing his arms now, looking at Flynn before directing his gaze to the clear blue sky above.

Currently the two were out for a walk on a calm, peaceful Saturday afternoon, after having woken up that morning, both much too lazy to even get some coffee. So they'd settled on having slow, early morning sex before finally, begrudgingly dragging themselves to the shower- where Drake couldn't manage to keep his hands to himself in there either- and _then_ they got their coffee- and tea because Flynn wouldn't know a good fix if it bit him in the ass- before settling down to watch some television for a few hours. After which Nathan suggested they go take a walk, just to get out of the apartment for a little bit, so there they were.

"Can't blame a pigeon for your fuck up, mate," Flynn snickered, laughing harder when Drake scowled and hit him, albeit hard, in the chest for the comment.

"Yeah? Well, what about that time with that one _cat_ , huh?" and Flynn grimaced because yes, that time was almost the same except-

"-that cat was just askin' for a kick in the arse, don't give a bloody fuck if the damn thing gave me away," he snorted and shook his head, "got what it deserved in the end, if you ask me!"

"That poor cat did nothing to deserve losing the fur on its ass, you ass!" Nathan scolded, though he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and escaped him when Flynn grinned smugly at him. "Oh hey, an ice cream shop!" Flynn made a noise in mild surprise when Drake grabbed his arm and started dragging him over to the shop, though he didn't fight against the surprisingly strong grip, and they both entered the building, both cringing slightly at the sound of the bell that sounded more like a gunshot to them than it did to anyone else, most likely.

"Ah hello gentlemen," the lady behind the counter greeted them with a bright smile, "welcome to Angela's Delight, what can I get you?"

"Angela's Delight?" Flynn snickered at the name, only to be elbowed by Nathan before he walked over to the counter, having let go of the older man in favor of doing so.

"Hi Gracie," and just like that Flynn understood the other half of the reason why Nathan wanted to go to this particular shop, or rather, why they were walking down that strip in the first place when they'd normally go back the other way for their usual walks. And the lady, _Gracie_ , smirked then and leaned her elbows on the counter, looking genuinely surprised that Nathan called her out.

"Thought you said you never wanted me to meet your lover, Drakey-boy?" she snickered and flicked her emerald gaze over to look eyes with Flynn, who looked confused and a little annoyed. "Oi, don't act like I'm going to be a potential threat, lover boy, I've got my eyes set elsewhere, anyhow." she let out a loud laugh when they all heard a curse from the back of the shop and the loud clatter of metal against stone. "And, that would be him making that racket, just so you know."

Drake, snickering to himself, deciding to cut in with their ice cream order, just so Flynn wouldn't have the pleasure of interrogating her, or even asking why he didn't know about her in the first place. From the looks of things, they'd been friends for a long time, anyhow, "You know my usual order, Grace, and get Harry a-"

"A simple vanilla cone will do, thank you," Flynn cut in, chuckling when Drake pouted at the interruption.

"Aw, come on, that was where I was supposed to show Gracie how much I know about you!" he whined and Flynn snorted, watching Gracie, a smirk on her face, as she got their orders ready.

"Right, and saying you know the kind of ice cream flavor I like best says you know a lot about me, does it?" he smirked back at Nathan who only grinned and nodded his head in agreement. "You never cease to surprise me, Drake," Flynn chuckled before smiling at Gracie when she returned, handing him his cone and then Nathan his own bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"You're really going to eat yours out of a cone?" Nathan scrunched his nose up, walking over to a table seated by the windows and he sat down, digging the spoon he was provided with into the ice cream and eating it. He bit back a little moan of delight and waited to hear Flynn's response as the older man sat down across from him.

"Why not? Less of a mess for the people who work here to clean up." Flynn said, shrugging his shoulders, enjoying his own ice cream and Drake snorted.

"Right, and more of a mess on yourself. You know those things melt easily, right? You can get your fingers and hands all sticky and gross," he grimaced, unconsciously flexing his own fingers, as if expecting to feel stickiness on them just from watching Flynn eat his ice cream. "And the waffle cones are just… gross, man. They're gross…"

"The waffle cones taste fine to me, Drake, and as for making a mess, well…" Flynn smirked and snickered before deliberately dipping a finger into the ice cream and he put it in his mouth, flicking his tongue around and lapping up the ice cream. When he pulled the finger away, he took a napkin and cleaned up the bit of saliva left before throwing a more seductive grin at his partner, who only swallowed hard before glaring meekly at Flynn.

"We're in a _family_ place, you can't just… just…" he groaned and shook his head before finally just giving up when Flynn laughed, going back to eating his cone and Drake went back to his own ice cream.

It was only a minute later when Nathan got the perfect idea for payback and he smirked, though he carefully hid it behind his spoon when he took another bite. This time he let the moan of delight surface, closing his eyes to complete the act, and he pulled the spoon from his mouth, licking at the excess ice cream he didn't manage to get before. Taking some more ice cream on the spoon, he repeating this, each time thinking of clever little ways to use his tongue to lick up the ice cream, and when some unintentionally fell onto his hand, where he grimaced but dutifully lapped it up, Flynn growled low under his breath.

"You're doing that on purpose, mate," he muttered, eyes dark as he watched Nathan and the treasure hunter snapped his head up towards his lover, grinning cheekily when he recalled that, yeah, he'd been doing it on purpose. But he had to admit that the last bite wasn't exactly a show, this ice cream really was that good.

"Doing what?" he asked, going back to his ice cream, but this time he kept his eyes on Flynn, delighting in the fact that his lover kept looking at his mouth every time he poked his tongue out to lick at the spoon. "Oh? You mean… you mean _this_?" he dropped his voice to a low purr, before curling his tongue around the spoon, licking it clean, and he finished of with a soft moan that would make his old stripper friend proud, licking his lips afterwards. "I can't help the way I eat my ice cream, _love_ ," he added teasingly and Flynn scowled at him, his dark chocolate gaze fixed on sultry stormy blue.

"You're lucky we're in such a public place, darlin'," he muttered, dropping his voice low so none of the other patrons could hear his words, "or I'd take you right here, right now. The things you can do with that wicked tongue of yours… to have your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock, getting it nice and wet before I fucked you good and hard," he smirked when Nathan shivered at his words, squirming in his seats. "You want that?"

" _Fuck_ … Harry, you can't _say_ things like that…" he whined, biting his lower lips, ice cream all but forgotten and Flynn sat back, smirking easily still at him.

"Oh? And why not? Afraid I'll make you cum in your pants if I were to… tell you all the dirty little things I'd do to you if we were alone? I can think of a few things right now, especially with this ice cream here," he added, flicking his gaze down to his cone again and he took his fingers, two this time, before scooping up a bit on the pads of them and he held his fingers out towards the younger man, challenging him. "Go on love, I know you want to," he added in a purr and Drake bit back a moan before mentally saying 'Fuck it' and he grabbed Flynn's wrist with one hand, leaning forward to take his fingers in his mouth, using his 'wicked tongue' in all the right ways, lapping up the ice cream and Flynn groaned. "Imagine, love," Flynn continued, "if we were alone, what I'd do to you with these fingers of mine.

"I'd prepare you well and good, stroking your walls in all the right ways, watching you squirm under my touch." Drake squirmed then, unable to hide how aroused he was, and he hated the fact that Flynn was doing this, in a fucking ice cream parlor. "Would you like that, _sweetheart_?"

Letting the fingers go with a soft, almost inaudible pop, Nathan nodded his head eagerly, " _Fuck…_ yes, _yes_ … _Please_ …" he pleaded and even Flynn's smug little smirk couldn't hide how aroused the thief was just then, hearing Drake plead for him.

He was almost positive they wouldn't be able to make it home in time, but this didn't seem to matter to the thief, pulling out a single five before dragging Nathan up and they walked out of the shop with nary but a call from Gracie, telling them to have fun. Neither seemed to register where they were going until Flynn suddenly dragged them into an empty alleyway a few shops down from the ice cream place and Flynn spun them both around so he had Drake pinned against the wall, lips attacking lips in a fierce kiss that Nathan surrendered to almost immediately.

"Let's see what that wicked little tongue of yours can _really_ do," Flynn whispered, hot in Drake's ear and the only thing he could do in answer was whimper, eagerly awaiting what Flynn had planned for them both.


End file.
